Le marionnettiste
by Soullakh
Summary: CONCOURS MARINE A TOUT PRIX! Un jour de pluie...un jour d'enterrement. Un futur roi à la fenêtre et un marionnettiste qui vit dans l'illusion. Qui tient les fils entre eux deux? (attention lemon!)


**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**D'abord, je tenais à m'excuser, je me suis faîtes rare ces derniers temps...Hum.**

**Et je suis désolée, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde sur les personnes qui ont reviewvé sur mes autres textes, au cas où certains lisent cette histoire aussi...Je le ferai promis.  
**

**Mes excuses! **

**Bon alors...**

**Me voilà avec un OS pour le concours « Marine à tout prix » ! C'est ce qui s'appelle être border-line là ! XD**

**Disclaimer : à Oda pas à moi. **

**Rating : M**

**L'idée m'a été inspiré d'un doujin nommé « Yasashisa wa ame ni niteiru ». Vous pouvez le trouver sur le site de scantrad « Fairy rose ». **

**Warning : C'est du DoflamingoXCrocodile. Le pairing peut en dégoûter certains parmi vous, et bon, je ne vous en veut pas, mais merci de ne pas m'en faire la remarque. Critiquer mon pairing, c'est quand même remettre en question tout mon texte étant donné qu'il est basé sur leur relation, donc bon comprenez que ça fait mal...**

**Présence de scène explicite entre deux hommes (lemon quoi XD) . Également c'est pas la joie...**

**Je pars du principe qu'ils ont à peu près la même taille. Bon, juste, Crocodile a perdu à Alabasta mais dans mon histoire il n'a pas été envoyé à Impel Down. Donc voilà, disons que ça commence juste après les événements d'Alabasta.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le marionnettiste.**

La procession de gens tout de noir vêtus avançait lentement, pleurant le défunt. Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Le cercueil ouvragé était porté par des hommes forts qui pliaient sous le poids de la tâche. On ne fait pas tomber le cercueil du roi. La pluie se mêlait au larmes des nobles sujets. Un homme observait cela du haut d'une large fenêtre. Son bras coupé lui faisait mal.

Il expira la fumée de son cigare lentement, savourant le goût acre, fermant les yeux de contentement. Heureusement qu'il lui restait une main pour pouvoir profiter de ce plaisir solitaire. Il n'y avait pas d'instant plus parfait que celui-ci. Contemplant, repu, du haut de sa tour d'ivoire le fruit de son dur labeur. Mais la victoire avait un goût-amer. L'instant n'était pas parfait pour une simple raison...

« J'ai horreur de la pluie. »

Oui, il pleuvait, le grand Crocodile en avait une sainte horreur. Un autre homme nu comme au premier jour, grand, à la stature imposante, s'approcha et se penchant , il retira le manteau en fourrure posé sur ses épaules et enlaçant son ventre désormais nu, il posa sa tête près de la sienne sur l'épaule large. Chevelure de blé se mêlant à chevelure corbeau. Le sourire étrange qui ornait les lèvres du blond disparut. Il toucha le moignon.

« Ça te fait mal ? »

Il avait horreur de la pluie pour la simple raison que son bras coupé le démangeait, comme s'il cherchait à revenir, reprendre sa place. Cette partie qui manquait de lui-même le lancinait beaucoup plus durement lorsque l'humidité reprenait ses droits.

« Seulement les jours de pluie. »

Le sourire étrange réapparut sur le visage de son amant. Il trouvait toujours le moyen d'arriver lors d'une averse et de repartir au beau temps et il lui posait invariablement la même question. Oui, il détestait la pluie, mais pas ce qu'elle emmenait dans son sillage... Paradoxe.

« Je comprends. »

Crocodile se retourna, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« De quoi parle-tu ? »

L'autre eut un petit rire.

« D'Alabasta. Voilà pourquoi tu voulais que la pluie s'arrête. »

Le regard jaune de Crocodile s'assombrit. Alors qu'il lui posait toujours la même question, il ne comprenait que maintenant ? Stupide flamant-rose !

« Mais ça n'a pas marché. »

Le ton était froid et sans appel. Doflamingo comprit et n'insista pas, pour une fois. Il avait connu la plus cuisante de ses défaites à cause des pirates du chapeau de paille, mettant en miettes son plan parfait. Mais le blond ne comprendrait jamais les pensées qui agitaient ce cerveau énigmatique à côté du sien et c'est ce qui l'attirait plus que tout. La seule énigme qu'il eut à affronter.

Il descendit dans une caresse légère ses mains sur la taille nue. Et désignant de la tête le cortège, sachant que son amant le sentirait, demanda :

« Qui pleurent-ils pour être des milliers ? »

Un sourire sardonique naquit sur les lèvres fines de l'ex-corsaire.

« Leur roi. »

Le blond éclata de rire. Un rire d'une cruauté joyeuse.

« Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! »

L'autre ne put empêcher un soubresaut léger agiter sa respiration entre ses lèvres souriantes. Oui, Crocodile riait grâce à cet homme des plus étrange.

« Tu es un homme cruel, votre majesté. »

L'ironie appuyée sur la fin de la phrase agaça le comploteur et il répliqua sur un ton plus agacé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Je suis au courant, que je ne le suis pas encore et je te retourne le compliment, roi de Dressrossa. »

Doflamingo eut un sourire plus large encore que ceux dont il avait l'habitude et murmura à l'oreille de son amant :

« Et qu'attends-tu pour l'être ? Ils te mangent tous dans la main ! D'ailleurs, tu ne lui fais pas au moins l'honneur de l'enterrer ? »

Si Crocodile eut un frisson en sentant le souffle des paroles suaves et doucereuses contre son oreille, il eut un haussement d'épaule en entendant la dernière question. Relevant la tête, méprisant, il déclara :

« Un profiteur, un idiot et un incapable qui ne mériterait même pas un enterrement digne de ce nom. Le roi d'Alabasta a au moins le mérite d'avoir des qualités morales. Le peuple de ce roi-ci vivait dans la misère. Je suis leur sauveur. »

« Crocodile, la lumière d'espoir, sauveur des opprimés. Ces gens-là sont trop crédules. »

Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du blond et lui souffla sa fumée au visage, agacé. L'autre ne broncha même pas, habitué à l'odeur âcre. Il lui décocha un énième sourire mystérieux qui avait à la fois le don de le séduire et de l'agacer. Il aimait ce sourire torve, gigantesque et qui pouvait signifier tout et rien à la fois. Ce sourire de monarque qui avait la folie des grandeur. Crocodile soupira et jeta un œil ironique sur le cortège qui diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

« En attendant, tout ces gens en bas sont des nobles qui le célèbrent comme un grand roi mais préparent déjà mon couronnement. L'hypocrisie n'a pas de limites. Au moins, les gens du peuple sont francs et fêtent sa mort dans les rues. »

Il se détourna et échappa à l'emprise des bras de Doflamingo pour s'en retourner vers le lit.

« Assez de cette scène macabre. Viens, puisque tu es là, autant en profiter. »

Doflamingo suivit des yeux la chute de reins tentatrice qui se mouvait, féline, devant lui, se dirigeant vers le lit. Le fourbe savait que cette façon de bouger ses hanches rendait fou le blond, le tentant plus que de raison. Il les imaginait déjà, collées aux siennes, bougeant de concert, tandis qu'il se fondait en lui, ses coups violents le faisant ployer sous l'assaut du plaisir.

Crocodile, provocant, écrasa son cigare entre ses doigts, le jetant comme un vulgaire mégot et s'allongea dans le lit, lascif. Doflamingo savourait. La bonne nouvelle de son couronnement rendait son amant extrêmement docile et sensuel. Un plaisir rare qu'il comptait bien savourer aussi longtemps que possible. Quand les choses se passaient mal, la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser était de commettre un bain de sang ou de se perdre dans les entrailles de son amant.

Dressrosa était loin d'être au mieux de sa puissance en ce moment. Et chose qui l'agaçait d'autant plus prodigieusement, c'est qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de ce petit impertinent de Law par l'intermédiaire de sa… prime. De quoi rager, de voir qu'il semblait ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui pendant toutes ces années.

Aussi, c'est avec une envie grandissante qu'il s'approcha du lit de son amant. Ce dernier sourit en détaillant le corps nu du corsaire en face de lui. Doflamingo ne prenait jamais la peine de se rhabiller lorsqu'il restait pour de longues heures dans sa chambre. Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit et en ne quittant pas son amant des yeux défit lentement le bouton de son pantalon et descendit tout aussi lentement sa braguette. Il en écarta les pans et posa franchement sa main contre le désir mis à nu. Lui n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un boxer.

Crocodile retint son souffle. L'autre entama de lents mouvements de va-et-viens et le souffle de l'ex-corsaire s'accéléra. Il détestait quand il faisait cela ! L'observer ainsi, détaillant les moindres marques de son désir tandis que lui, soumis à la main qui le touchait sans pudeur ne pouvait que gémir. Doflamingo usait d'une sorte de douce torture qui lui faisait ployer le regard de honte. Mais le futur roi n'avait pas la force de s'y soustraire.

Las de ce jeu et sentant son propre désir se tendre de plus en plus douloureusement, le roi de Dressrosa se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Caressant le corps puissant de son amant, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans une douceur qui surprit l'ancien corsaire. Son amant était rarement doux. Ils échangèrent un baiser suave et Doflamingo en profita pour se glisser entre ses cuisses offertes.

Il le pénétra, violemment, sans préparation, et Crocodile ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un grognement de douleur. Il se maudit aussitôt pour cette faiblesse avouée. Ce qu'il pouvait se détester, dans les bras de son amant ! Faible, comme une jeune fille, lui un homme aussi puissant ! De quoi rager...Et il en redemandait . Il s'accrocha comme un damné aux épaules larges au-dessus de lui et planta son regard souffrant et rageur dans celui de son tortionnaire.

Doflamingo sourit à la vue du regard d'or voilé qui le fixait, furieux et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Enfin apaisé. L'antre chaude et accueillante avait un effet anesthésiant qui lui faisait un bien fou. Il prenait plaisir à faire souffrir son amant, juste avant de lui donner du plaisir. Il avait la sensation parfaite de le posséder entièrement, corps et âme, jusque dans la douleur. Et ça, c'était inestimable. Un sentiment de plénitude qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre en manipulant les gens. Car jamais il ne pouvait contrôler leur esprit. Une pauvre coquille vide d'insectes insignifiants, voilà toutes les possibilités de son pouvoir.

Bien sûr, voir ses pantins tuer leur propre camarades, familles, amis, le regard horrifié en voyant leur mains commettre l'homicide avait quelque-chose d'agréable. Mais rien ne pouvait égaler le plaisir consentant que lui offrait son amant. Consentant. C'était le mot. Il le contrôlait avec son _consentement. _Tout était à lui, tout.

L'étau des cuisses musclés se resserrant dangereusement autour de sa taille, le rappela à l'ordre. Crocodile le fixait, le regard perdu mais impatient. Il était prêt, son corps s'était habitué à lui. Doflamingo put commencer à mouvoir ses hanches sensuellement avec une lenteur infinie. Son sourire sadique ne faisait aucun doute et Crocodile, agacé, y lut ce qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute : « supplie-moi. »

Mais il n'allait pas le supplier, oh non ! Il ne perdrait pas à ce jeu, pas celui-là ! Doflamingo se redressa et entrelaça sa main valide avec la sienne tandis que l'autre se posait près de sa tête. Penché au-dessus de lui, continuant ses mouvements de rein affreusement lents, il le regardait fixement, guettant chaque parcelle de désir et de plaisir qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage.

Crcoodile devenait fou. Il sentait le membre de son amant se mouvoir en lui avec une lenteur infinie, calculée. Il voyait les yeux clairs de son amant se teinter de plaisir sans jamais s'abandonner et sentait sa respiration devenir plus lourde. Mais les mouvements continuèrent tout aussi lentement.

Crocodile laissa échapper un long gémissement de supplicié et le blond sourit avant de lâcher ses mains et d'engouffrer son visage dans le cou offert. La respiration erratique s'abattit à côté de l'oreille du futur roi, qui frissonna.

Le corps de Doflamingo épousait le sien, il sentait chacun de ses muscles se mouvoir contre les siens. Crocodile attrapa de son bras mutilé son dos, désespéré. Il passa lentement son autre main dans les cheveux blonds, un peu drus. Doflamingo se redressa un peu et Crocodile approcha son visage du sien, quémandant un baiser qui lui fut accordé.

Leur bouches s'unirent en un long et profond baiser. Doflamingo complètement absorbé par celui-ci, ne sentit pas tout de suite que son corps basculait. C'est quand il se retrouva sur le dos, et qu'il ne sentait plus la chaleur étroite autour de son membre qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité. Le sourire victorieux de son amant le fit enrager. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Crocodile s'empalait de nouveau sur son sexe tendu. Il souffla et ne dit mot, sa rage coincée dans sa gorge, bloquée par l'assaut impétueux du plaisir qui le prenait.

L'autre, voyant le désarroi du grand roi de Dressrosa, eut un sourire narquois et bougea les hanches, langoureusement, s'essoufflant rapidement sur son membre dur. Doflamingo eut un sourire qui fit écho à celui qui mourait déjà sur les lèvres de son amant. Il cherchait à faire croire qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle, mais il perdait encore pied. Le blond décida qu'il en avait marre de ce jeu. Il allait reprendre ses droit sur SA marionnette.

Il se redressa brutalement et Crocodile se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, le souffle coupé. Le roi de Dressrosa empoigna ses hanches rugueuses et commença à mouvoir rapidement son bassin allant à la rencontre de celui qu'il faisait aller et venir entre ses mains de plus en plus vite. Il sentit un lourd soupir suivi d'un cri contre son épaule et une main se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il sourit. Voilà. Il préférait ça.

Il le renversa sur le lit et se mit à le prendre avec vigueur, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux d'onyx de son partenaire. Ce dernier ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements. Trop de sensations, trop de plaisir, tout était trop. Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière gémissant bruyamment. Une main égarée s'était ajoutée à la torture, majorant sa jouissance dans un cri. Dolfamingo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans l'orgasme , un souffle appuyé, un tremblement les yeux fermés et c'était tout.

Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions, mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre anormalement vite. Il ne pouvait empêcher son souffle d'être bruyant et saccadé. Et tandis qu'il s'avachit sur le matelas entraînant son amant avec lui, il avait pour seul consolation de savoir qu'il tirait toujours les ficelles de leurs ébats.

Ah, le doué manipulateur qu'il faisait ! Il était comme Gepetto, ce marionnettiste qui avait mis tant de cœur dans sa marionnette qu'elle avait échappé à son contrôle. Il se sentait céder peu à peu. Il fut brutalement tiré de ces pensées par un fort soupir et un grognement de protestation et il se sentit repoussé.

« T'es lourd. »

Le blond oublia les sombres pensées et eut un de ces rires légers qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Crocodile sentit son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine à chaque fois alors que l'on disait de lui qu'il avait le cœur comme un désert de sable. Qu'est-ce que l'on dirait du grand Crocodile si on le voyait se pâmer sous les caresses d'un autre homme ? Il eut un rire nerveux en s'imaginant les réactions des gens. Bah. Tant que personne ne le savait...

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

Le futur roi se pencha par-dessus son amant et prit un cigare dans la boîte posé près du lit et se l'alluma. Il s'avachit sur le corps de son amant et souffla au plafond sa fumée.

« Parce-que j'avais envie de rire. »

« Quel éloquence. »

Le dit-éloquent lui jeta un regard noir avant de se lever et de jeter un œil à la fenêtre.

« Il pleut toujours...Et l'enterrement est fini... »

Crocodile n'ajouta rien de plus mais Doflamingo comprit le sens caché des mots. Parler par énigmes, voilà ce qui leur permettaient de conserver leur fierté dans ces moments-là.

« Je ne peux pas partir par ce temps, je vais devoir dormir dans ta chambre, je te paierai en nature... »

Un silence. Une expiration de fumée.

« Gigolo. »

Si Doflamingo ne vit pas son sourire, il l'entendit dans sa voix.

« C'est pas faux. Reviens dans le lit, j'ai sommeil. »

Et le futur-roi se retourna, écrasa son deuxième cigare. Les yeux perçants du roi de Dressrosa luisant à la faible lueur qui persistait dans la chambre, suivaient attentivement tous ses mouvements dans la pénombre de la chambre. Crocodile se retrouva bien vite dans les bras de son amant et ils s'endormirent de concert. Quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils fassent, toutes les excuses qu'ils se cherchaient pour préserver leur fierté, n'était qu'une illusion pour préserver leur liberté de s'aimer..

Car, il n'y avait pas plus destructeur qu'un pantin qui n'était pas de bois et qu'un marionnettiste qui prétendait savoir manier des fils alors qu'ils n'avait jamais réussi à les démêler.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire cet OS...**

**C'est assez sombre. ^^ Bref, j'aime cette façon de voir leur relation. Enfin, estimez-vous heureus(e)s, j'ai manqué de tuer le roi d'Alabasta...Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, tout simplement parce-que ça aurait signifié la défaite des mugiwara et ça, je ne peux le supporter. ^^**

**J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire sur eux et grâce au concours, eh bien, je me suis enfin décidé...**

**Bon, les reviews négatives c'est de guerre las, chez moi, alors tant pis, je laisse tomber. **

**Je demanderai par contre à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lues cette histoire et qui l'ont appréciée,qui me suivent, qui m'encouragent à chaque fois, celles sans qui moi et mon moral ne pourrions vivre dorénavant, de bien vouloir me laisser ces mots qui savent me ravir à chaque fois...^^ (et promis je vais y répondre!)  
**

**Et la suite des mes histoires vont arriver, je ne les abandonne pas, ne vous en faîtes pas.**

**A bientôt ! **


End file.
